Incondicional
by JAMIAB
Summary: No importa en cuantas vidas nos encontremos, tampoco si logras reconocerme, porque Eren, cada segundo que pase contigo será imposible de olvidar. -Riren-
1. Prólogo

Su rostro es inmutable, sus ojos han perdido todo el brillo de inocencia que han tenido en toda su vida, su cabello se mece con el viento dejando notar que sus mechones castaños están mucho más largos. La espalda recta, inmóvil, rodeado por hombres que jamás había visto en mi vida, me observa, como si fuese un ser superior, como si haberme conocido en esta vida hubiese sido el error más grande que ha cometido. No hay rastro alguno de que alguna vez ha llevado una sonrisa y tampoco de que ha reído por minutos enteros, no dice absolutamente nada y no se ven rastros de que quisiera detener lo que ocurre.

Mi abdomen es aprisionado por una de mis manos mientras intento mantener el ritmo, cada vez estoy más cerca y aunque la sangre espesa escape entre mis dedos no hay nadie que pueda detenerme. Ya no hay nada en este mundo que me retenga, lo he perdido todo.

Un disparo se oye en la lejanía, y sé que es en mi muslo derecho donde la bala impacta, siseo cuando pierdo la estabilidad y mi rodilla se dobla involuntariamente y termina sobre la tierra, arrojo todas las armas que llevo encima, porque mi objetivo no es hacerle daño. Siento que el peso disminuye y aquello me facilita volver a ponerme de pie. Esta vez camino con un poco más de dificultad, sin embargo él está tan cerca.

Tal vez he estado largos minutos, a paso lento, mientras largo el aire y lo tomo a bocanadas, el dolor es intenso, pero nada se compara a la profundidad de sus ojos sin vida. Los hombres que lo rodean apuntan hacia mi, esperando tal vez una orden de sus labios para volver a disparar, sin embargo uno de sus brazos se eleva y los detiene, pero nada hace que la desconfianza en ellos se disuelva así que simplemente las mantienen en alto.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, probablemente por la gran pérdida de sangre, a mis espaldas he dejado mi rastro y cuando alcanzo la solapa de su saco mis manos logran mancharlo. El precioso blanco se tiñe de rojo y mis ojos buscan los suyos con desesperación.

\- Quería verte una vez más.

Su sonrisa aparece, burlona, sus ojos brillan con diversión y lo que lleva en su mano, se incrusta con fuerza debajo de mis costillas.

\- Recuérdame, Eren.

No es el dolor del puñal lo que me hace soltar las primeras lágrimas, es su mirada la que lastima. Lo último que deseo, es que el hombre que he amado toda mi vida, pueda recordarme aunque sea, una sola vez.


	2. Baile de Máscaras I

Soñaba todos los días con unos ojos verdes que parecían brillar cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos, una sonrisa tranquila, que le daba la paz que necesitaba, una piel suave y cabellos castaños delicados, repetía su nombre, Eren. Y cada vez que se atrevía a pronunciarlo en voz alta después de haberlo oído en sueños su pulso se aceleraba.

Fue cuando su padre le advirtió severamente que ya era todo un hombre que trabajaría para la familia real, con sus dieciséis años, Levi siguió al pie de la letra todo los trabajos que le asignaban, bajo el sol, en el frío y en la lluvia, jamás se detenía. Pero estaba bien, porque cada vez que iba a dormir, soñaba con él.

Una mañana calurosa estaba limpiando los establos, cuando una voz suave, lo sacó de sus deberes. Quedó congelado al sentir un extraño sentimiento recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaron y cuando dio la vuelta, quedó sin poder respirar.

Su cabello castaño se mecia suavemente, su sonrisa era radiante, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Su piel castaña cubierta por un traje muy costoso. Era alguien importante y sin embargo, alguien que conocía demasiado, era el chico de sus sueños.

-Disculpe, he perdido a mi acompañante y me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a volver.

-¿A volver?- preguntó un poco con la voz entrecortada.

-Al palacio.

Levi lo miró confundido, por lo que el castaño soltó una risa cantarina que inundó sus oídos inmediatamente.

-Soy Eren Christopher Marshow XII.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y entonces solo atinó torpemente a saludarlo como debía y aceptar bastante contento a acompañarlo al palacio.

Desde ese instante las cosas cambiaron drásticamente entre ellos, Eren siempre encontraba algún momento para volver a verlo y pronto se volvieron realmente cercanos, hablaban sobre lo que hacían en el día y se escondían de los fisgones, nadie debía saber que el príncipe hablaba con alguien de tan bajo nivel como el suyo.

Al cumplir sus dieciocho años estaba profundamente enamorado de él, y sabía, que Eren sentía lo mismo. No había palabras para describirlo ya que él joven siempre se lo hacía saber cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Como esa misma noche, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su hogar y al abrirla había descubierto a una de las sirvientas con una gran caja entre sus manos.

-Del príncipe- Era lo único que le había dicho.

Tardó unos minutos en abrirla y cuando lo hizo, descubrió muchas telas costosas, además de un par de botas de cuero, y una máscara sobre estas. Debajo del traje se encontraba una pequeña nota, con la tinta aún un poco reciente.

"Para usted, mi único príncipe, esta noche lo espero en el salón principal a la fiesta que se dará en mi honor, espero verlo y no se preocupe, nadie sabrá que está allí" E.

Cuando sus padres estuvieron listos para ir a servir a los invitados que llegarían esa noche, Levi decidió ir hacia su habitación. Con cuidado terminó por ponerse el traje que le habían enviado y por último se colocó la máscara negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro, salió de su hogar cuando solo quedaba él en ella y a paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia el lugar en cuestión.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su cabeza pensaba en qué pasaría si lograban atraparlo, pero nada de eso importaba, porque vería a Eren, y ello sería suficiente para cualquier cosa que se le presentase.

Cuando llegó a las escalinatas y comenzó a subirlas, vio como un hombre presentaba a todos aquellos que entraban y cuando quiso regresar sobre sus pasos, ya se encontraba delante de los guardias.

-Nombre.

Él no respondió de inmediato, pero la voz suave del castaño lo distrajo de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

-Conde Madreux ¡Que bueno que haya podido venir! El traje le queda estupendo.

-Adelante señor.

Levi entró con el corazón desbocado, Eren le sonrió a través de una máscara de color dorado. Y luego se acercó para dirigirle unas palabras antes de alejarse.

-Esta noche deseo que se divierta, lo veré a las doce en el séptimo pasillo, no me haga esperar.


	3. El Baile De Máscaras II

"Es la estrella más extraña que alguna vez podremos ver, aparece solo una vez al año y su color, es de un azul muy intenso con bordes rojizos. Se dice que si pides un deseo, éste se cumplirá sin importar las circunstancias, entonces ¿Qué deseas?"

Había bailado ya dos veces con mujeres distintas, la primer incomodidad que sintió al creer que lo descubrirían había desaparecido, se estaba divirtiendo en grande, había probado diferentes bocadillos e inclusive había escuchado conversaciones de las que él jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad. Eren lo había estado observando en todo momento y en el último baile, había rozado su mano incontables veces.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando al dar las doce vio como el castaño abandonaba el salón con una sonrisa, esperó unos minutos para caminar cerca de las paredes del lugar para luego, seguirlo por la misma puerta. Nadie parecía haber caído sobre su persona cuando se deslizó suavemente por los largos corredores oscuros que le seguían, esquivando intermitentemente a los guardias cuando bajaba los escalones de piedra y volvía a retomar su camino.

Estaba oscuro, así que tenía que tener demasiado cuidado con no enconcontrar a nadie por aquellos lugares. Dobló a su izquierda y pronto pudo distinguir la silueta alta y delgada que se apreciaba a unos metros de distancia, sonrió sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo que siempre le acompañaba cada vez que se encontraba con él.

Cuando estuvo ya demasiado cerca, Eren pareció notarlo, con una enorme sonrisa se acercó y atacó los labios del más bajo con rapidez, tratando de alguna manera de recuperar aquellos días que había estado sin probarlos. Se besaron durante unos cuantos segundos y al verse separados ante la falta de aire una risita traviesa escapó de los labios del castaño.

-Vamos a la habitación, alguien puede vernos.

Levi asintió, hipnotizado como cada vez que ocurría aquello, siempre se sentía así ante Eren, no importaba cuanto llegaba a recordarlo, cada vez que se daba su tiempo para volver a amarlo su corazón volvía a salirse de su cuerpo y su carácter se ablandaba. Eren siempre tendría ese efecto en él.

Pero también recordaba la fecha en la que estaban, hoy sería. Siempre era así, nunca escapaba de aquello por más que lo intentara, y aunque estuviese deseando que por primera vez no tuviese que pasar.

¡Oh! No podría ver su rostro nuevamente cubierto de lágrimas, porque ese era el precio de su deseo y sin embargo, jamás lo cambiaría. Vivir unos años junto a Eren era siempre lo que más esperaba, lo que en verdad quería y cambiarlo no estaba en sus planes.

-No podemos Eren, no ahora.

El muchacho le sonrió y elevó una de sus cejas.

-¿Por qué no?

Su mente trabajaba rápido, necesitaba alejarlo, porque no soportaría verlo una vez más.

-Debo ayudar a mi madre, nos encontramos en la fiesta, no dirá nada sobre el porqué he entrado allí sin invitación, sin embargo le he prometido que iría de inmediato, sabes que ella no puede mentir si la presionan.

Eren pareció meditarlo por unos minutos, sin embargo volvió a sonreír y a pasar sus manos delicadamente por una de sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito otro beso.

Levi esta vez tomó el mando, con una de sus manos en la nuca y otra en la mejilla izquierda del contrario lo atrajo hacia sus labios, probó su sabor una vez más, llenándose de él y de cada suspiro robado, de cada delicado toque, de su Eren.

Sus ojos se abrieron al momento en que volvía a juntar sus labios, por solo unos segundos. Miró hacia uno de sus lados sin que el castaño lo notara y lo vio, vio a su Rey observándolos en silencio y supo que su momento había llegado. Traición, sin embargo jamás tocaría a Eren, porque él era el único heredero al trono, él estaría bien.

-Debes irte, a la fiesta.

Eren asintió y luego con una sonrisa se alejó varios pasos de él.

-Te buscaré ¿De acuerdo?

Sabía que el castaño no entendería sus palabras, porque él jamás lo recordaba. Pero Levi cumpliría sus palabras sin importar dónde se encontrara.

-De acuerdo, adiós Levi. Te amo.

Se quedó allí, viendo cómo se alejaba una vez más de él. Cómo se escapaba una vez más de sus brazos, inocente, y sin saber a qué precio lo había condenado. Pero jamás estaría listo para dejarlo ir.

Cuando un grupo de guardias junto al rey lo rodearon, supo que ya no despertaría al día siguiente para ver a su príncipe. Pero estaba bien, porque esa noche, cuando hicieron que se arrodillara a esperar su ejecución Levi miró el cielo y sonrió.

La estrella brillaba, el deseo escapó una vez más de sus labios, sin importar el precio de su próxima vida.

"Te volveré a encontrar, Eren".


End file.
